Electrical (junction) boxes are mounted in various ways by different types of brackets. One type of bracket, commonly referred to as a floor stand, is used for mounting an electrical box in a wall where the box is too far from an adjacent wall stud to use a conventional stud-mounted bracket. One particular type of floor stand is fabricated from sheet metal and is designed for attachment at its lower end to a horizontal floor stud. The bracket extends vertically up from the floor stud and has a box mounting section adjacent its upper end to which an electrical box is fastened. After the bracket and electrical box are installed, the wall is completed by securing appropriate sections of dry wall to the studs. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,041 showing an example of such a bracket. Because this type of floor stand is attached to the framing of the wall only at its lower end, the upper end of the floor stand and the mounting box attached to it have a tendency to move. Efforts have been made to brace the floor stand against such movement, but none of these efforts have proven to be particularly successful and/or efficient.